


A Conversation With Bill

by CalicoJane



Series: Harry Potter-Giles [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Off-screen Hinny, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane
Summary: Bill Weasley is worried about his sister and has a conversation with Giles
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter-Giles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605142
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	A Conversation With Bill

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, no profit is being made.

Rupert was translating some runes when the floo chimed (he’d gone to quite some work to get a house with a fireplace suitable for floo use in Southern California).His attention drawn back to the living room, he saw Bill Weasley’s head in the fireplace and went over to see what had caused Bill to floo him.

“Rupert! Do you have a moment? Preferably alone?” Bill asked.

“Of course, what can I do for you? How is the family doing? Harry says Ron and Hermione are still in Australia.”

“They are. Charlie took a leave of absence from the Reservation and is at the Burrow helping. Percy and Dad are putting in long hours at the Ministry, trying to sort everything out. George alternates between not coming out of his room and pranking the hell out of everyone—worse than usual I mean. Mum swings from not getting out of bed to trying to stuff food down everybody’s throats. I never thought I would see the day a Weasley would refuse food.”

“And how is Ginny holding up?” Rupert asked. “I worry about her, the Carrows…”

“That’s actually why I’m flooing you. She’s getting lost in the shuffle. I haven’t seen her this quiet since they visited me in Egypt after her first year. She’s withdrawn, she’s not eating well. I know she’s having nightmares. I’d like her to see a mind-healer, but unfortunately many are missing or dead, and the ones that aren’t have long waiting lists, given the circumstances.”

“How can I help?”

“I was hoping she might be able to spend the rest of the summer with you? I know she’d like to see Harry, and maybe getting away from the rest of us and being in the sun would be good for her.I don’t want to impose though, I’m certain Harry is also going through a lot, and I know it’s the first real time you two have had together since the War started,” Bill said.

“It’s not an imposition at all, I’m already looking after a herd of teenagers, might as well add one more. I will need to check with Harry, make sure he doesn’t mind, but given how much he’s been complaining about missing his friends I think he’ll be quite receptive to the idea. Your parents are okay with it?”

“Dad and I have discussed it and agreed. She’s not getting what she needs to heal here. Mum…” Bill paused, then continued sadly “well with the state she’s in she’ll be easy enough to talk around.”

“I’ll check with Harry and get back to you then, shall I floo the Burrow or Shell Cottage to get a hold of you?”

“Better be Shell Cottage, even though I’m over at the Burrow a lot, there is just no privacy for a conversation there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated, and for updates subscribe to the series.


End file.
